gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of animals
Wildlife 99% sure that those red birds are purple finches and not red robins. (sorry, kind of a bird fanatic) also, I'm not sure that some of the domestic animals count as wildlife. Mf99k (talk) 04:45, October 21, 2013 (UTC) also, does a tiger on a television program really count as wildlife? Mf99k (talk) 18:02, December 9, 2013 (UTC) List for Humans Why didnt we make a list like this, just for the residents of gravity falls? Ultra Ben 10 Fan (talk) 13:26, May 31, 2014 (UTC) First of all, sign your posts, second of all, we really don't need to. User:DamiedeterJR 15:49, May 29, 2014 (UTC) There is actually a list of residents of Gravity Falls here: Gravity Falls, Oregon. :) 02:12, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but i was thinking about a list with pictures of the characters. Because most of the background characters havent done anything, this would be a good way to list them all, without actully needing one pages for them. I thought it be like this List: http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_ponies Ultra Ben 10 Fan (talk) 13:26, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm... at this point I don't think it's really necessary, especially considering so many characters would be unnamed... But it would be nice to hear other people chime in with their opinions. 18:55, May 31, 2014 (UTC) : I think it would be a good idea, tha way we could link every character in gravity falls on one page, and even have pictures of those, who are just background characters, so we wouldnt need to make own pages for every single one of them. Ultra Ben 10 Fan (talk) 12:19, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Fair point, fair point. Then we can consign pages of characters without voice actors and stuff... hm... Legitimately thinking of plans for it. Maybe it could look like List of Mabel's sweaters with some tweaks..., or something even simpler like the boxes at the One Piece wiki... Did you have a specific idea in mind? 13:27, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I thought it could be like the List in the My little pony Wiki, that i linked earlier. WIth the important characters on the top of the list and the background people on the bottom. Ultra Ben 10 Fan (talk) 14:21, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, right! Well I'll think on it. In the meantime I'll try to get EF's input, and maybe other users would like to voice an opinion. 14:48, June 2, 2014 (UTC) : Okay, so, what happend to this project? Ultra Ben 10 Fan (talk) 18:37, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Lots of these characters do virtually nothing so it would make sense to save space "It's in the name, son!: "Be Natural!" 14:25, June 26, 2014 (UTC) (just to bump this again, since nothing has happened. I am Ultra Ben 10 Fan, BTW)Hero Fan (talk) 16:04, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I already made a list with all the background characters, so it wouldnt be that hard to make a page for all of them... (The list can be seen here ) Hero Fan (talk) 21:37, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Dang, yo. That's... that's really something. Hm... The thing is, we wouldn't want a ton of cropped images since we generally avoid those when possible. If you want to try building the list on a seperate wiki, like say, http://communitytest.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Test_Wikia . And then copy over the info that might be cool. Ummm... but it'd be nice to hear other's opinions as well. 22:37, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :I like the idea, and think it could work. How many times do we need to say it? We should put this on the Home page so people will notice and Support. "It's in the name, son!: "Be Natural!" 01:42, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :I dont think i am able to create the list all by myself, but i think it is a good idea to put it on the homepage, so people can vote for it. Hero Fan (talk) 09:35, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Alive vs. Live Okay, this is getting into an edit war, so let's push pause and discuss. Should "alive" in the phrase "the Northwest family gives out gift bags which have alive quails in them" be "live"? I'm pretty sure "live" is grammatically correct here, but clearly others disagree. Ylimegirl (talk) 19:52, July 27, 2015 (UTC) I can't believe we have to have this discussion. It's not "alive." When I was in high school I scored in the top 1% for one of the English sections in the ACTs and have gotten straight As in English since I was in elementary school. The word is "live." OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 20:01, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Do not know why we're having this conversation either, tbh. But someone keeps reverting it to "alive". I'll fix it. Ylimegirl (talk) 20:04, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :It's live, but I'll keep reverting your edit nonetheless. BaphometX (talk) 12:36, July 28, 2015 (UTC)